1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nail guns and more particularly pertains to a new wire shelf driver for driving a nail into drywall to secure a shelf bracket thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of nail guns is known in the prior art. More specifically, nail guns heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art nail guns include U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,914; U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,588; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 314,320; U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,998; U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,622; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,839.
The wire shelf driver according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of driving a nail into drywall to secure a shelf bracket thereto.